Just Another Day
by Daughterof8
Summary: A short scene between Anakin, Obi-Wan, baby Luke, and even Padmé that may have happened if Anakin hadn't turned.


Anakin Skywalker heaved out an annoyed breath as he glared at his former master. "It's not funny, Master," he ground out as he wiped the green stuff from his face.

"Actually, it quite is, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted, chuckling. "It's not every day that a Jedi Master gets to see his former padawan's face full of green goop that came out of his child's mouth."

Luke gurgled in his high chair. It sounded suspiciously like laughter to Anakin. "Maybe it isn't, but you don't have to laugh at me."

Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes twinkled at him, but he said nothing.

After glaring at him for a full two minutes, Anakin finally allowed himself a wry grin. "Okay, I guess it must have been pretty funny. But just wait until it happens to you!"

A horrified look appeared on Obi-Wan's face. "No, no," he spluttered. "I do not plan on giving up the life of a Jedi to have children."

The thought of Obi-Wan doing that was so absurd to Anakin that he laughed out loud. "No, not about that. I meant until Luke spits food out at you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Luke likes me. He wouldn't dare do that to me."

Anakin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, he happens to like me, too, and look what happened."

"Ah, but no, you are his father," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Children do everything in their power to frustrate their parents. However, they do not irritate those who are not related to them because otherwise those people may not bring them treats."

Anakin snickered. "Since when did you get to be such an expert on children?"

"I observe," Obi-Wan scoffed. "One doesn't have to have children to figure out how they work."

"How they work?" Anakin repeated, chortling. "You make it sound like they're machines that have an operation manual."

"Well, in a way they are," Obi-Wan mused, half to himself. He didn't notice Anakin's raised eyebrows. "Not that they come with a manual, but most children are similar enough that they may as well be machines."

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "You think that children are _machines?_"

"I never said that," Obi-Wan replied indignantly. "Of course they aren't machines. They are each their own person, their own being. They're not machines that can be controlled."

After giving the older Jedi a peculiar look, Anakin shrugged and let it be. He finally turned back to Luke, who had remained quiet while the two Jedi had conversed. He attempted to give him more green goop, which was presumably mashed up peas but to Anakin looked more like something someone would expel out of their mouth when sick, and was met with a stubborn look of defiance.

"Who did he get that look from?" Anakin wondered. "I've seen stubborn looks on Padmé before, but not one of that form."

Obi-Wan took one look at the baby and snickered. "Anakin Skywalker, that boy is definitely your child."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked suspiciously, still eying his son. "I don't give anybody that look."

With that comment Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "You can't be serious, Anakin. You give people that look all the time." Still chuckling, he added, "It looks like you'll have your hands full with Luke."

Anakin looked dubiously at his son. "I'm going to have raise another me?"

Obi-Wan's lips twitched with amusement at his slightly horrified tone. "It serves you right for all that you've done to me over the years."

"I never did anything that bad to you," he argued. "Besides, admit it. Eventually you came to enjoy my shenanigans just as much as I did."

"I would hardly say that," the Jedi Master scoffed. "Those shenanigans, as you call them, once nearly cost me my seat on the Council."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I doubt they would take you off the Council just because your padawan played a little prank."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Slipping a sleeping drug into all of the Jedi Masters' drinks at some point is _not _simply a little prank. And it wasn't just because of that one prank – it was all of the pranks together and my inability to stop them."

"The Council wouldn't have blamed you for what I did," Anakin insisted. "That's not fair. I think you're exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating," he argued. "Many of the things that you did led to repercussions that included me."

Anakin smirked, but before he came up with a reply, Luke banged his spoon on his tray and cried, "Da!"

Anakin's attention turned to his son. "I'm sorry, buddy. _Somebody _was distracting me."

"You could have just ignored me," Obi-Wan couldn't resist muttering.

Anakin threw him a look. "You're kind of hard to ignore, Master."

"Really?" he answered dryly. "What about all of those times that you ignored what I had commanded you to go do what you thought was best?"

"Those times are different. Those were orders. Orders and rules are easy to ignore," Anakin snickered. "However, you when you're in one of your annoying moods are not easy to ignore."

"I'm not in a mood," Obi-Wan replied with a frown.

"Yes, you are. You're in the mood in which you love to irritate me," Anakin snorted. He added with his eyes twinkling, "However, since usually I simply irritate you right back, I don't mind all that much."

"I'm glad to know that I don't bother you too much," Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

Anakin threw a cheeky grin his way. "I'm glad, too, Master."

At Obi-Wan's flat look, Anakin turned back to his son again, this time determined to feed him without interruption. He lifted the spoon to try to get Luke to eat more of the green goop when Padmé appeared in front of him, holding Leia.

"You're not done feeding him yet?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you been in here for more than half an hour?"

Anakin squirmed under his wife's half-scolding, half-amused look. "Obi-Wan was distracting me," he said, sounding suspiciously like one of the Jedi younglings in the Temple who complained because he didn't want to study.

"Then perhaps Obi-Wan should leave," Padmé answered, turning to the Jedi with twinkling eyes.

"Actually, there is a Council session tonight," Obi-Wan replied, glancing at his chrono. "I must be going soon."

"So soon, Master?" Anakin said with a mischievous look to his eye. "But I'm not done annoying you yet."

"Ani, I think you should get done feeding Luke before you resume your teasing of Obi-Wan," Padmé pointed out, shifting Leia to her other arm. "Your poor son doesn't look very happy with you."

"Of course he isn't," Anakin muttered to himself. "I'm the evil one who is giving him this disgusting goopy stuff. Who wouldn't be mad at me?" He once again took up a spoonful of the stuff and tried to get it into Luke's mouth. But Luke refused, turning his head to the side while sending a glare at his father.

"Okay, fine," Anakin muttered. He lifted his hand and made a slight motion and then tried once again. This time he succeeded in getting the food into his son's mouth.

"There," he said, satisfied. But he spoke too soon. Almost as if he realized he'd been tricked, Luke screwed his face up as he tasted the food and spit it back out, this time thankfully mostly on his own face and not on his father's.

Anakin looked unamused. "You've got to be kidding me," he stated flatly. "He can resist mind tricks?"

"I can't believe you just used a mind trick on our baby boy," Padmé commented, frowning a little. "But keep in mind that he _is _your son – therefore, also Force-sensitive."

"Well, how am I supposed to get him to eat this stuff?" Anakin asked. He turned his wife and gave her a puppy dog look. "I don't suppose you could do it?"

After sparing a glance at Obi-Wan, Padmé made herself resist the urge to kiss the pout off of his face. "Ani..."

He stood up and stepped closer to her, taking Leia from her arms. Staring down into her face, he marveled at her beauty. "Please?"

Padmé finally melted. "All right, fine. I'll finish feeding Luke. But you owe me."

"And I know just how I'll make it up to you," Anakin with his eyes twinkling as they darkened with lust.

Padmé's heart beat faster at that look. Even after a couple of years, he still managed to reduce her to an incoherent mess with a single look. "I'll look forward to it," she breathed.

Anakin moved Leia to his hip as he stepped forward and captured Padmé's lips with his. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands as he groaned silently. This was not the kind of thing that he needed or wanted to see.

They pulled back from each other just as Luke let out another cry of "Da!" With one last look at her husband that was full of promises of what was to come, Padmé went to her son and finished what Anakin had started.

Anakin watched her as she moved away from him. Then he heard Obi-Wan's muttered, "I'm not going to hang around you guys anymore if this is what I can expect to see."

Anakin turned to him and smirked. "Oh, come on, Master. You don't like watching me and my wife who are so much in love with each other?"

Obi-Wan glared at him. "You know that it makes me uncomfortable."

"Did it ever occur to you that I do it on purpose just for that reason?" Anakin inquired, not hiding the grin that spread across his face.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied shortly.

"Then why on earth would I stop?"

"I never asked you to stop. I simply said that I wasn't going to be around you two if this is what I'm going to have to watch."

"But then you can't see the twins."

"I can see the twins without both of you in the room with us."

"Yes, but what are the odds of that happening?"

Obi-Wan just glared at him. Anakin looked back at him with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, if I'm just going to be mocked here, I think I'll be on my way," the Jedi Master said at last. "Padmé, I hope you and the twins have a good night. Although I'm not sure that's possible with this annoying one around." He tilted his head toward Anakin.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padmé replied, ignoring her husband's snort. "You too."

"And as for you, my former padawan, I hope that you manage to learn some respect from your wife this evening," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, although there was a gleam in his eye that gave him away.

Anakin gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah, because after all these years of not learning respect, I'll learn it in one evening."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "One can hope. I will talk to you later, Padawan." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

"Hey!" Anakin cried, insulted. "I'm not a padawan."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one," they heard Obi-Wan call from down the hall.

Anakin just glared at the door, knowing that anything he said now wouldn't be heard by his former master. He turned back to Padmé. "I don't act like a padawan."

Padmé grinned as she shook her head. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but sometimes you do, Ani."

"Huh," he grunted. "Hey, does Leia need to be fed? She's been so quiet I forgot I was holding her, which is new for her. Maybe she's learning patience."

"Somehow I have the feeling the day that Leia learns patience will be the day that you learn to respect Obi-Wan," Padmé answered him dryly. "But in response to your question, yes, she should be fed."

Anakin looked at his daughter, who stared back at him with what he swore was a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes. "Uh, Padmé? Could you feed this one, too? I think she's up to something."

"How can she be up to something? She's less than a year old, for Force's sake," Padmé pointed out, stifling a grin.

"She has my genes. Anything is possible," Anakin replied, still looking warily at his daughter.

Padmé rolled her eyes as she looked at her husband with a fond smile. "Fine, I'll feed Leia just as soon as I'm done with Luke. Since you managed to feed him most of what he needed, he just has a couple of bites left and he'll be finished."

"Great," Anakin responded. He looked at his wife, and then at his son, and last at his daughter. He also thought fondly about his former master and sighed happily, wondering how he'd gotten lucky enough to have such a great family.

_**Author's Notes**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and am not making any profit off of them!**

**This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, so I apologize if there are mistakes. I'm a big reader of SW fanfic, but I am far from knowing all there is to know! ;) **

**I **_**think **_**there are peas in the Star Wars universe. But if not, and you know of a fruit or vegetable that could be ground up for babies, please let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**2146 words**


End file.
